halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Square-Gates
Untitled So...... why is this even important? Seeing a shape on a texture makes it very interesting?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ok now subtank, pardon me if i sound rude to you, but im not trying to be. there are other people like me out there who like to see glitches and easter eggs. now whether these are glitches or easter eggs or what not, they are in halo, so they are definitely relevant to this wiki. now you saying who even cares about this, please for a minute, will you look around this freakin wiki and see all of the really useless articles that exist here. this is a page that fits in well with its category. just because you dont find any particular interest in it doesn't mean that nobody is gonna have even a tiny bit of interest into these things. once again, i dont mean to be rude if you're seeing this comment as rude. AFC Clan 08:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Glitches and Easter Eggs are here because they are fun to look at/to replicate. However, shapes in textures aren't. It's just a pareidolia.....- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ok well i do see your point there, but these are pretty much the same thing as tri-gates, albeit nowhere near as fun to get to, they are still challenging to find, and are all over the map's walls and they only load if you get out of the map in theater, so it's technically a glitch Although I haven't actually performed this one myself, this looks like a pretty common phenomenon in video games. Any graphic intensive application which involves layering of any sort (in this case, z-buffering) will try to save time by not drawing objects it thinks the viewport can't see. In this case, when you pop outside of the level, the game thinks that, since there is a 'wall' between the player and certain objects, it shouldn't need to waste time drawing them. How does this create the 'square-gates'? Well, although the objects themselves are not drawn, often their SHADOWS are. In some cases, shadows are pre-baked into textures (especially larger objects that don't cast dynamic shadows) which results in a dark ring around a light area matching the objects footprint. The back-face culling (another process to improve performance) of the ground plane is what allows you to not-see objects through a wall (IE: the game considers the objects out of view, even though the otherwise opaque wall is invisible). So, easter-egg? Not really. glitch? Kind-of. interesting look at how video games work? Yeah, I think so. related to Halo? Yes. specific to Halo? No. signing the above because I'm Wiki-retarded. Pacmanbits 12:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry, I forgot to add why they appear as squares: pick your favorite console game (Halo as a series may actually be an exception, it does a very good job of shadowing) let's say CoD4, the original is a great example. Run your little dude up to any wall with the sun at his back, you'll see your shadow, but it will look weird. It'll look all blocky with a fuzzy edge; this is yet ANOTHER processing time-saver, low resolution shadows. Imagine the shadow being built as a much lower resolution image and then blown up to full size (not really how it works, but that'll do). It takes WAY less time to render, and since shadows (especially on minor objects on maps) are often not at the forefront of a players mind, it's passable! For example, you never noticed the square shading on those objects (the ones in those caps looks like they may be pipes running down a wall) until the objects themselves were gone. Pacmanbits 12:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :So, as such, this article is unneeded. The glitch is not really interesting to read on Halopedia or to perform in the game. The same applies to Tri-Gates article, which is basically a pre-load glitch that causes objects to appear before the player triggers the checkpoint. Calling out for delete? - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : : :To be perfectly fair, I haven't confirmed any of this; I'm just going off of what I've seen in the images. :Pacmanbits 15:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC)